


Fall dates

by CaptainErica



Series: Autumn Fun [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fall dates, gdyb - Freeform, pumpkin date, this is entirely fluffy and not very substantial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Fall was, Jiyong believed, the perfect time to start dating someone. He had a number of beliefs about the right time to do different things during a relationship, some of them strange, some of them season based, and some of them wholly practical. But unfortunately, none of them covered how to tell your best friend that you want to date him.





	Fall dates

Jiyong had spent 5 years pretending he didn’t harbor any deeper feelings for Youngbae then those of a best friend. During those 5 years of personal reflection, confusion, and hopeless adoration, he had not thought to consider ways to tell Youngbae about his crush. Or, well, of course he _had_ but he had summarily cast all of them aside as horrible while trying to figure out if he could _stop_ having the feelings (hence plenty of time to practice his beliefs about dating on unsuspecting partners).

However, this year Jiyong thinks he’s going to be able to do it, be able to find the perfect way to get Youngbae. It’s going to be perfect because, again, the fall was the perfect time to start a relationship. There were so many _ways_ to go about it, so many fun little dates and cute things to do that could be both innocuous but also very intimate and… and it was going to be perfect.

~

Youngbae is fairly convinced that Jiyong is never going to like him as more than a good friend, so he isn’t sure why he keeps trying. Well, why he keeps _hoping._ He’s not very good at the _try._

He’s had a couple of relationships over the past few years, but it’s hard, he thinks, because he can’t really keep it up when he knows what he really wants is Jiyong. But he hasn’t got enough _experience_ to know how to go about the whole thing with Jiyong.

Jiyong was so… he was prolific, he got and lost significant others like it was a job, like he was testing something out. Not that Jiyong dated a _lot_ , he just… he dated loudly and rather flashingly, and then the relationships were over and Jiyong was always a little upset but never fully affected like Youngbae imagined he would be; Jiyong burned brightly, so every blow felt like it should dim him in some way. Luckily they never seemed to but Youngbae always wondered: how would it work out between them?

Youngbae thinks, however, that this fall will be a good one, maybe he’ll get his feelings out there in the open, maybe he and Jiyong might…

~

It’s the beginning of September, and Jiyong has a plan. A very _good_ plan.

A number of nameless people had expressed, toward the end of August that they had thought he and Youngbae were dating, thought they were good together, thought, thought, thought… It was all very good karmically, Jiyong believed.

His plan was simple, and that was part of why it was such a good plan; if it was complicated then he could mess up, and that would not be good. No, a nice and simple plan meant that there were far less potential complications, and far fewer potential issues that he would have to combat. Now he just had to set it in motion.

“Youngbae-ah” He says, a little whiny, over the phone. “It’s getting colder, we have to go get pumpkins.” It sounds practical and innocuous: it’s the best way to go with Youngbae as he gets flustered if you’re too forward (he had learned that about him a long time ago, but it had become obvious with some of Youngbae’s previous dates).

Youngbae makes a sound on the other end of the phone, clearly amused; a solidly good reaction. “Alright, I think the farm you like is opening up next weekend, we can wait til then, yeah?” He asks, definitely teasing.

Jiyong sighs, put upon rolling his eyes to himself but he’s smiling, pleased to be getting his way. “I suppose, if I must.” He says, “You’ll make cookies and things with me afterward, yeah? It’ll be fun…” He wheedles, and Youngbae chuckles on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, at your place? I’m not allowed to have cookies in the house; Seungri’s on a diet and is being a right bear about food.” He says, and Jiyong wrinkles his nose because he doesn’t like that; the fact Youngbae lives with Seungri and not with him.

“It’s a date.” Jiyong says, a little pushy, and then continues talking so that Youngbae can’t refute what he’s said. They make plans to have lunch in the meantime, sometime during the week, but Jiyong’s looking ahead to the _date_.

~

Youngbae thinks… thinks maybe this must be a date.

Seungri had given him a _look_ when he had asked if he thought Jiyong might ever like him, want to date him. The look had said a lot, but mostly what it said was: You’re already basically dating, so why are you asking _me?_

Youngbae is carrying the two larger pumpkins Jiyong had carefully picked out, both less ‘traditional’ and more ‘gourd’ than perfect, orange pumpkin. Jiyong had been going for the aesthetics, apparently, and Youngbae wasn’t about to argue, because he thought they were cool. Jiyong was carrying 4 little gourds that Youngbae couldn’t understand the need for, but far be it from him to question Jiyong about aesthetics.

It has to be a real, actual date, though. It has to be because Jiyong is smiling at him with that sweet, warm smile he has as he feeds Youngbae bites of apple pie. Because Jiyong is teasing and touchy and almost _flirty_ as he picks out little fall treats and drinks for them to try after picking, and because he’s dressed rather enticingly for a pumpkin patch.

Youngbae is more than happy to humor Jiyong, because he really _hopes_ Jiyong is meaning to be like this. He’s also hoping that his reactions are right, that they’re encouraging more.

~

Jiyong is riding high on this feeling that maybe he’s done this all very right. Despite his plan being very simple, he hadn’t imagined that it could all go so very easily _right._

They get back to Jiyong’s place with pumpkins, gourds, cider and donuts, and Youngbae refuses to make cookies, but that’s okay because he’s making dinner instead, which is infinitely better anyway. Youngbae had seemed very receptive to brushing touches, lingering touches, being fed… anything Jiyong had been able to think of, really. He’d also been remarkably responsive to flirting, and Jiyong found that to be the best part of all, really. Partly this is because he was always very touchy with Youngbae, sometimes fed him, got in his space, so those reactions could have been nothing more than normal reactions. But flirting? That was something that Jiyong had only probably done with him while drunk or wholly without thinking about it.

“Youngbae?” Jiyong asks, quiet, swinging his legs a little. He waits a moment for Youngbae to look over at him, then continues. “You like me, right?” He asks, and watches Youngbae very intently for his reaction.

It starts slow, Youngbae’s mouth opening to answer him, probably something normal like ‘yes, of course, Jiyong’, but then Youngbae’s eyes go a little wide, and his cheeks go pink. “Ah, I mean, I do, yes.” He says, and he almost sounds guilty, caught out, like Jiyong has learned some dirty secret about him.

That’s not how Jiyong wants Youngbae to feel, though, so he slips off his seat and walks slowly, purposefully closer. “Are you sure?” He asks, quiet and low, “Because I want you to be sure, Youngbae-ah.” He says, just as quiet.

Youngbae blinks, turning more fully from the stove so he can completely face Jiyong. “I, I do.” He says, clearly trying to gauge Jiyong’s mood, what he means.

“Good.” Jiyong says, stopping in front of him, hands itching to _touch_. “Fall is really the best time to start dating, don’t you think?” He asks, and Youngbae blinks, once, twice, and then he seems to let out a breath, sag, relief pouring through him.

“Yeah, especially if it’s you.” He says, and Jiyong’s answering smile is bright and warm and he leans in to press their lips together, because why not go for broke? He’s already got this, this confirmation that Youngbae likes him, wants to be with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a fall themed series with stories like this one???? Hmm...


End file.
